Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more specifically, relates to a wearable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
More and more types of wearable electronic devices are launched. For example, a smart watch worn on the wrist usually includes many functions, such as the function of answering calls, viewing notifications, transceiving messages, playing music or monitoring a heart rate. However, since the wearable electronic device is configured to be worn on the wrist, the size of the wearable electronic device is usually not large enough, and the touch screen is usually small, which is inconvenient for the touch operation.
In addition, the setting or the operation mode of numerical values can be changed via vertical or horizontal gestures or by scrolling the numerical value on the display screen via a physical dial. However, the operation of the gestures is complicated and inconvenient for users. Moreover, most of the display screen is covered by the user's fingers in the operation, and thus it's difficult for the user to view the content.